Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores
O Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores é uma lei do Ministério da Magia, escrito em 1875, que proíbe o uso de magia por menores de idade fora da escola. O decreto é imposto pelo Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia. A restrição é para bruxos e bruxas que estão sob a idade de dezessete anos, sobre os quais o rastreamento ainda funcionava. Mesmo assim, o Ministério reconhece que eles podem ter de usar magia em determinadas situações, tais como auto-defesa em uma situação de risco de vida. Além disso, as crianças abaixo da idade escolar, ou crianças que não estão na posse de uma varinha, são na sua maioria isentos da regra, uma vez que normalmente têm pouco ou nenhum controle sobre a magia que executam. No geral, parece que o Ministério da Magia limita a aplicação do decreto a situações em que bruxos menores de idade fazem magia na frente de trouxas. Conteúdos conhecidos O Parágrafo C afirma que é um crime realizar conscientemente magia em uma área habitada por trouxas e na presença de um trouxa. No entanto, a cláusula 7 também afirma que a magia pode ser usada na frente de trouxas em circunstâncias excepcionais, incluindo situações em que a vida do bruxo ou bruxa está ameaçada, ou as vidas de outras bruxas, bruxos e trouxas estão ameaçadas. Parece que uma pessoa de alta autoridade pode dar permissão para um estudante menor de idade fazer magia em circunstâncias; como o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore deu a Harry Potter uma instrução como se um ataque era eventual, quando tinha 16 anos de idade. Além disso, se um estudante menor de idade involuntariamente realiza magia por stress emocional, o Ministério pode considerar que este seja magia acidental, e não puna o estudante, como Dumbledore observou que mesmo o melhor dos bruxos adultos nem sempre pode controlar suas emoções. O uso de objetos já encantados por outra pessoa não conta como uma violação, como afirma Ronald Weasley, na época com 12 anos, quando ele e seus irmãos Fred e George, de 14 anos, usaram o Ford Anglia voador de seu pai durante as férias de Verão. Por trás das cenas *Na [[Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)|adaptação para o cinema de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta]], é Hermione Granger, quem magicamente repara os óculos de Harry no Beco Diagonal, não Arthur Weasley, o que deve ser uma violação do presente decreto. No entanto, porque os únicos trouxas redor eram aqueles conscientes da comunidade mágica e ela foi acompanhada por dois adultos, Hermione não foi punida. *Na versão [[Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)|cinematográfica de Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban]] Harry usou o feitiço Lumos Maxima e não recebeu aviso algum. É também possível que Lumos Maxima seja considerado demasiado banal para ser monitorizado. Além disso, não foi realizado na frente de trouxas. *Na [[Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix|adaptação para o cinema de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix]], o envolvimento de Umbridge com Ataque de Dementadores contra Harry Potter e Dudley Dursley foi omitido. *Na adaptação para o cinema de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, quando Dumbledore trouxe Cláusula 7 como uma defesa justificável pela violação do decreto por partee de Harry, Cornélio Fudge imediata e diretamente respondeu que "as leis podem ser alteradas, se necessário", sugerindo que ele destina-se a torná-lo ilegal para bruxos menores de idade e bruxas de usar magia em tudo, mesmo que para salvar vidas. Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' (Primeira Aparição) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo (real)'' en:Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry es:Decreto para la Razonable Restricción de la Brujería en los Menores de Edad it:Decreto per la Ragionevole Restrizione delle Arti Magiche tra i Minorenni pl:Dekret o Uzasadnionych Restrykcjach wobec Niepełnoletnich Czarodziejów Categoria:Regras e regulamentos